The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, an image generation apparatus, an image generation method, and a program and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, an image generation apparatus, an image generation method, and a program by which a 3D image can be easily obtained, for example.
Capturing a three-dimensional (3D) image can be performed by using, for example, various digital (video or still) camera such as a camera of a two-lens and two-sensor system, a camera of a two-lens and single-sensor system, a camera of a single-lens and single-sensor system, and a camera of a three-lens and three-sensor system.
The camera of the two-lens and two-sensor system includes two lens units that collect light as an imaging optical system as well as two image sensors (e.g., complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor or charge coupled device (CCD)) as a photoelectric conversion unit that performs a photoelectric conversion.
The camera of the two-lens and single-sensor system includes two lens units and a single image sensor. The camera of the single-lens and single-sensor system includes a single lens unit and a single image sensor.
Further, the camera of the three-lens and three-sensor system includes three imaging units each formed of a single lens unit and a single image sensor. In other words, the camera of the three-lens and three-sensor system includes three lens units and three image sensors.